The Princess's Fool
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Sunset turns Kanda into a prism of reds, and Daisya's starings earn him a little more than he bargained for. Add some childhood games and names and what do you get? oneshot drabble. KandaxDaisya


**Holy shit...oh yeah, it's a DaisyaxKanda ficlet...what fun :3. It was for a challenge for the D.Gray-Man-Club on dA and Saya felt like sharing! **

Sometimes, when Kanda decided to take shelter in his room for the day (mostly on holidays and _anyone's _birthday, especially his own) , Daisya would be sent up to get him. When Daisya was younger, he liked to let him imagination wander, turn walking through the tower into an adventure in his mind, where he was racing against time to save a poor, trapped princess (it was hilarious to imagine Kanda in a tiara), who was stuck in a room at the top of the tower, armed only with a bell. There were monsters and dragons, instead of grumpy adults with loads of paperwork in their hands. There were traps that he had to avoid, instead of just your regular cracked stones in the hallway floor. He never did get a kiss from "Princess" Kanda though.

Looking back at all the trouble he had caused on those days, he always found he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He had been a kid, both of them had been, just two kids floating around a huge tower of grumpy adults. They didn't get to stay children, they had responsibilities, they had to save the world from the Earl and his Akuma. It was never boring, but sometimes Daisya needed to be a kid again, he needed to indulge in the fantasies that only children have.

Of course, now, years later, Daisya had no excuse to act up and make mischief in the halls, but he still did. He had been sent to fetch Kanda from his room, or wherever else he may be hiding in the world at the moment, which was why he was busy walking down memory lane. As he bounced his Charity Bell on his head and knees, he was sure to skip over all the stones that he remembered to be trap-springs, and he did his best to "accidently" lose control of Charity Bell and let it hit peoples' heads. He chuckled inwardly, even as he muttered "I'm waaay too old for this..." with a grin that clearly said he was unremorseful.

Stopping before Kanda's door, he knocked loudly, saying with a sing-song voice "Oh Princess Kanda, I've come to rescue you." He saw the tip of Mugen before he saw Kanda's face. "I thought I got you to drop saying that years ago."

"Ja, you did. I picked it back up and dusted it off." Kanda retracted Mugen from Daisya's face, a disgruntled expression on his own. "Is there a reason why you're bugging me?"

"But of course. Though bugging you is always a fun bonus." Kanda huffed. "Just get to the point."

"We're setting out on our mission now, you ready?" Kanda disappeared from his door for a moment, coming back with a small bag that held absolutely everything he could possibly need, which wasn't much at all really, it was a short mission, all he needed was a few changes of clothes. Besides, Kanda always packed a light, never, ever bringing more than he needed.

The two of them headed out for their mission, Lenalee and a few others from the Science department seeing them off. Kanda paid them no mind as he walked down the winding road that lead out of the Order's little island of a cliff. Daisya couldn't help but stare a little, the sunset was a display of brilliant reds and oranges. As one looked back towards the east, the could slowly see the warmer colors of day mixing with the cool blues and purples of night.

Kanda's eyes were prisms, catching the light just so, the silver of his eyes reflecting the tints of red back in an eerily beautiful way. Kanda noticed his companion's stares, leaning back just a little, letting his irises move to the corners of his eyes; those glistening red orbs were on him, and as aloof as the gesture was, in this light that made Kanda's eyes shine with the color of blood, it was almost intimidating in all it's loveliness. There was just something about the color of the sunset...

"See anything interesting?" Kanda lip twitched up in a way that suggested he was holding back a smirk, Daisya felt like he'd been caught in the act of...something; staring's never been a crime, right? Depending what one stares at, that is. Daisya himself was a generally calm person though, never one to get defensive or back down, embarrassed or scared. He shot Kanda an almost challenging grin, what the challenge was he wasn't sure, but there most definitely was one.

"Maybe, think you're all that interesting?" Kanda scoffed softly, turning forward again. Daisya wasn't 100 sure, but the color tinting Kanda's face hadn't seemed to have been caused by the sunset. "No, so stop staring."

"Maybe you don't, but then, you can't see yourself, right?" Kanda rolled his eyes, and though Daisya couldn't see his face anymore, he knew that Kanda was. "Yup. you're as pretty as the princess I used to pretend you were." It was really something how Kanda could unsheathe Mugen in such a quick motion that it was undetectable with the human eye. Mugen was at his throat in a second, and if it weren't for his reflexes, he would've lost some appendage or other. Daisya's eyebrows raised with interest, who but Kanda could make murderous intent look so sadistically exquisite?

"To turn your sword on the valiant knight who saved you time and time again? I'm hurt."

"Che, you were always more of a court jester than a knight. And I was never a princess." Daisya gently placed his palm on the flat edge of Mugen, lowering it, and leaning closer to Kanda over the blade. "Well if I'm the princess's fool, why aren't you laughing?"

That half-smirk from before was back, though it slowly grew into a full one. "You'll just have to try harder then, my fool."

"I guess I will." Daisya replied, moving much closer to the taller man now that he had successfully gotten Mugen to Kanda's side and not between them. With a cheeky grin, he leaned up to snatch what was supposed to be a quick kiss; he was surprised when Kanda didn't let it end so quickly.

"And just what was that supposed to accomplish?" Kanda asked, once he pulled away; funny, how he was the one who'd taken control of the situation, and yet he was the first to complain, though it did seem to be a half-hearted complaint.

"Dunno, ja. Guess I'm just a fool for you." Kanda gave a little "Heh", before sheathing Mugen and walking forward again. It was Daisya's turn to smirk, as he followed behind on the path to the city.

**Heheeee...yeah, it took forever to start this, but once Saya got into it...she just couldn't stop! hehe...fun pairing. Hope you had fun with this lil' drabble. Well, Saya will get back to her scheduled writings now -.-;**


End file.
